halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo Alpha
Social and ranked I was wondering if you need Xbox Live to get an achievement that says I can only get it in a social or ranked match? :First of all, sign your edits when posting on talk pages. If you don't know how, then simply read the bolded text located directly above the editing textbox. :Second of all, yes, you do. A social match is any match in the social Matchmaking playlists (such as Social Slayer); a ranked match is any match in the ranked Matchmaking playlists (such as Squad Battle). So yes, you need Live. DavidJCobb 21:10, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Possible Project Page I was sincerely wondering if there was a project page for needed images? If so, sign me up as a contributor. Since my Gold subscription expired, I've been making many panoramas for Halo 3 and ODST, and I was wondering what ones are needed. I can do panoramas for Halo 1 PC, Halo 3, and ODST. Thanks. --The Vercetti 17:21, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :No real project, I'm afraid. There is this category for low-res images that need to be replaced with hi-res images. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:35, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Spelling Just a question, when editing an article, should I use the spelling Australia, England, NZ, and other countries use? Or should it be the american way? Eg. Colour and color, favour and favor. -- [[User:Wr1ghty|''' Wr1ghty ]] talk By G57 10:01, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :The American spelling because Halo is an American product and Bungie is American. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:58, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Please don't start a crusade over this minor problem.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:01, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Disregard everyones advice and just use whichever you prefer. FishType1 20:26, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::No. It's policy we agreed on to use American spelling. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:41, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks Dragonclaws. -- [[User:Wr1ghty| Wr1ghty ]] talk By G57 05:31, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Never heard of such policy...--Lol@Phailure 00:22, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Like the inclusionist policy, we agreed on it but have yet to put it in the help pages like we should. --Dragonclaws(talk) 03:15, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Where? If I wanted to put a thing on Halopedia telling people I need some people to play Endure and Deja Vu with, where would I put that? P.S Im looking for people to play Endure and Deja Vu with.--Skully796 22:56, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Please note that Halopedia is not a recruitment centre. However, if you insist on needing someone to play with you, go to their message board by click on their name. Leave them a message and wait for their reply. Oh, I don't have XBL.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:59, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Edit counts There are 2 edit counts I see, one with 226 currently (to the right of my name and in large black numbers to the right) and one with 180 currently (in the "stats" section of my profile) What is the difference between these two numbers? --KickButtUnggoy 00:11, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :The one in large black numbers are the number of edits you've made in Halopedia while the one in the stats indicate the number of mainspace edits.--Lol@Phailure 23:35, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Add head line? I was wondering how to add a headline like mistakes and easter eggs to an article. If you know how, please tell me. :Under the Trivia section (make sure there is a Trivia Section, otherwise don't add them!), just add as so: Mistakes or Easter Eggs . Just make sure the article has a trivia section. If there's none, create one with using so Trivia .--Lol@Phailure 23:34, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Logo FYI, the logo for the new skin is being overlapped by the old one, so there are two logos right on top of each other. Can someone fix this? '''Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 15:57, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :There's also the fact that two of the background images (Mombasa2, Mombasa3) don't line up, which makes the header look like (pardon my French) total shit. (Horizontally, they match, but the top of Mombasa3 does not match the bottom of Mombasa2.) I can't imagine how anyone missed that. Oh, wait... DavidJCobb 01:41, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah it looks really bad. [[User:ShadowBroker44|'ShadowBroker44']] (TALK) 01:44, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::Turns out, the mismatched background isn't even a CSS problem. Whoever cut the image up was DOING IT WRONG. And as for the overlapping logos? Well, #wikia_logo has the default Chief image with an !important flag on it, whereas the ODST pic is set on #accent_graphic1. Either they need to change the image for #wikia_logo, or they need to set #wikia_logo to display:none. 'Course, there's also the fact that the anti-aliasing on the ODST pic kinda sucks. A lot. DavidJCobb 01:56, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::*"Subtank apologises for the inconvenience. The Halloween Theme will be removed by Sunday." ::::*glances at own harshly-worded criticisms* ::::*glances at quote from the news ticker* ::::...Well, I feel like a dick now. DavidJCobb 23:47, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::It's part of my fault. We did the test on other wikis and they all turned out fine. Oddly, Halopedia didn't. It seems Halopedia's Load and Refresh Cache is broken on the day she implemented the theme into the MediaWiki... I'm not surprised; Halopedia has tons of bugs (i.e. Board Blast not fixed).--Lol@Phailure 00:00, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Oh Gods! The new background is horrible, and the logo as well! It's a complete failure, revert it back to the old one! Please! Baryon15 01:17, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :You know, she did announced in the SiteNotice that it will be removed by tomorrow. And yes, it is a complete phailure... but the blame is on Halopedia's odd MediaWiki. Just cool down and wait. By tomorrow, everything will be back to normal.--Lol@Phailure 01:20, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::New theme's already gone for me. If you're still seeing it, Baryon15, try clearing your browser's cache. DavidJCobb 01:29, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Help Im relly gonna sound like a noob, but how exactly do you collect your points from never the ending quiz? Ive gt 1900 points from it and I cant get the points. please somebody help me Gunnery Sargeant Stacker 04:29, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :The points in your profile are gained by editing the Halo encyclopedia. Points from the quiz are no longer counted because the encyclopedia is the most important part of the site and we want the users recognized to be top editors, not quiz takers. --Dragonclaws(talk) 04:50, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Ze rollback So far, I've been using rollback like so: *If the edit was blatant vandalism, revert it *Otherwise, undo it with a short note on why it's wrong Is this the best way to go about it, or am I DOING IT WRONG? Are there other situations where rollback would be okay, besides for vandalism? I don't want to misuse it (or have it taken away :P) so I've been trying to be careful with it, but I suspect I may be being more cautious than is necessary... DavidJCobb 18:18, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :That's basically it. :P If you're unsure about a certain edit and feel that reverting it would be risky, ask the Administration Team.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 18:36, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's how I've been using rollback since I got it, no one's complained to me yet, keep up the good work. ''Field'' ''Master'' Spartansniper4 18:38, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Page Ratings I do not know what the issue is, but my computer seems to have an error loading the page rating stars. They overlap another item on the page and they look like double vision, (two or more slightly overlapping each other). This may be a compatibility issue or it may be a wikia issue. Not a huge deal, but figured it should probably be fixed. Vadamee ( Profile ) 13:08, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Web browser and OS, please. DavidJCobb 19:50, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Is this a halo/marathon wiki? Is it a marathon wiki too cuz there the same universe? Like master cheif is the cyborg and the planet he drifts to is the marathon planet. I think if not we should hav more marathon articles.--RAWR THE COOKIE MONSTA! 00:17, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Marathon is set in a different universe and is not part of the Halo universe. Bungie loves putting up references of their older games into new ones just for fun. Regarding the Master Chief = Cyborg and Legendary Planet = Marathon Planet, Bungie has officially stated that the two universes are not connected at all.外国人(7alk) 00:38, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :OMG, they are ocmpletely different time zones! LEss planets fo rthe humans, and where is PROOF of them being the same? Other then the fact that it was made by bungie, and that bungie uses Marathon symbols a lot???? If you want a Marathon wiki, go to the MARATHON WIKI! I'm seriously getting fed up of these "It's marathon" theories. ~Enlightment~ 00:34, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::hmmm well marathon does take years after halo ::maybe master cheif was teleported by something and forgot everything :::"Bungie has officially stated that the two universes are not connected at all."外国人(7alk) 01:58, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hey, Ascension, your signature's showing up as three unsupported block characters. DavidJCobb 02:16, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::I can see them. SmokeSound off! 02:31, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::David: I suggest updating your browser. :P 外国人(7alk) 02:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I'm seeing them lol :D ~Enlightment~ 03:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I'm using the latest version of Firefox, not including nightly/Minefield builds. I think it might be a font problem, though the font in question is Arial... DavidJCobb 06:41, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::They're Japanese characters. You have to download the Asian font thingamajigy. --Dragonclaws(talk) 10:08, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I assume you uninstalled the Asian characters from your computer accidentally? :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Inner or Outer Colonies? Just wondering, how does the UNSC determine which planet is in the Inner Colonies and in the Outer Colonies? Distance from Earth (Light-years?) or Date of Colonisation?外国人(7alk) 00:30, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :The line between inner and outer colonies has always been very ambiguous. My bet is it's determined by the distance from Earth but can't really be sure. It'd be nice to get an official confirmation to this. Speaking of astronomy, in the Halo universe, it's always been pretty weird anyways. For instance, Harvest is supposed to be the furthest UNSC colony, even further than 23 Librae (83 LY away). But Epsilon Indi is located only 12 LY from Earth. That is, only about one LY further than Reach, supposedly the closest inner colony. How does that add up? Unless the "Epsilon Indi" in Halo is not the same as the real-world system. --Jugus (Talk | ) 00:45, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::I thought of that too (Distance) but when comparing between planetary systems, it felt like the UNSC used a different method... either that or Bungie just randomly list them.外国人(7alk) 00:51, December 25, 2009 (UTC)